This invention relates to a secondary payload interface that allows a secondary payload to communicate using a primary payload communications channel.
Communications satellites, such as geostationary (GSO) and non-GSO satellites, are typically designed to facilitate bent-pipe transmission of communications or processed digital data traffic from one place on Earth to another. As such, the primary payload of a communications satellite provides very high communications bandwidth.
Although typically built with that single purpose in mind, these satellites may provide platforms for secondary payloads. For example, communications satellites can provide power, thermal control, and attitude control system (ACS) functions, as well as other services, to secondary payloads, such as, for example, earth-observing or weather-monitoring payloads. An auxiliary high rate communications system can be provided on the communications satellite to accommodate the secondary payload. However, other factors may make it difficult to implement such a solution. For example, while the secondary payload itself may not consume significant resources, the communications satellite may not be able to handle the size, weight, and/or power of the auxiliary communications system in addition to the secondary payload.